


【TF】越界（全）

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315
Summary: 主角：手塚國光(陸軍下士)、不二周助(醫官)配角：無文風：正劇、HE、短篇背景：近代架空、戰場一句話文案：行者無疆，愛者無界





	【TF】越界（全）

（00）  
題記：「越界，只為與你共度一生。」

（01）  
這是第幾天了，兩方僵持不下，也沒有動作，似乎只有在上頭軍官一聲令下，雙邊軍隊才會意思意思打一場。  
一名戴著無框眼鏡年約二十八歲的男子看向遠方，熾熱的陽光令他滿頭大汗，尖挺的鼻頭低落汗珠，然而當汗水劃過他臉頰，只會襯著他更英挺的五官，一頭茶褐色的短髮在陽光下璀璨的有如金色一般。  
就是他神情極為疲憊。陸軍下士的軍服穿在身上也磨損的厲害，看上去有些狼狽。  
在這種時候這個地方，誰不狼狽呢？  
躲藏的溝渠好像也只是形式上挖起來放而已。真正兩軍交戰溝渠似乎也起不了什麼作用。  
炎炎日光，照著幾乎可說是荒蕪之地的地方，鮮少植皮，又得隨時提高警覺，僅會不斷磨損人的意志罷了。  
這種日子似乎看不見盡頭。

（02）  
一早便一如既往地忙碌。上個月的空襲結束，營帳傷者無數，有著蜜髮的青年忙著為傷者更換紗布以及上藥。  
打開醫藥箱，清秀的眉頭皺了起來。上次補給是兩個月前，食物雖堪稱充足，軍官士兵也能自行耕種，但醫藥品永遠都缺。  
他嘆了一口氣，醫者是不能有其他讓病人不安的情緒的。青年斂了心神，拿著藥又幫其他同袍換藥著。  
不想再去想這日子究竟何時能告一段落。  
倒是乾淨的紗布即將用盡。他拿著這一次換下來的紗布，細心的收著。  
將就用吧，起碼還沒破損。不過得清洗過才行。戰時的衛生已經很不理想了，他不願意再見到更差的情況發生，因此始終細心的注意傷口的養護。  
拿著一堆紗布，他趁著無人注意時離開營帳。但仍不禁望向對面。  
隔著溝渠，兩軍交戰，他們的醫官是否也遇到同樣的問題？

（03）  
戴著眼鏡的青年今日當班，好不容易與同袍接替站哨後，趁著太陽下山前決定去郊外。  
那裡對峙氣息沒這麼嚴重，甚至也有綠蔭。然而他看中的更是一點，維持生命的水。  
往更杳無人煙的地方去，綠蔭多了一些，蟲鳴更是響徹整個地方。再細聽，潺潺流水。  
那是生命的聲音，能夠孕育生命的地方。  
青年順著河水聲，尋到一條溪流。這是他的私房基地，他放鬆的地方。儘管如此，配槍卻毫不離身。  
他洗了一把臉，也順便洗澡。陸軍上衣一脫，是精壯而結實的身材，就是上頭幾處刀疤看上去有些駭人。  
迅速洗完澡後，他穿了褲子。再穿上上衣前卻聽到一陣聲響。  
那不是野生動物會有的聲音，也不是風的聲音。那陣聲響是人為的。  
青年一陣悚然，兩軍對峙，萬一對方是敵該如何？許多弟兄不是戰死，就是在野外被殺死。  
怎麼辦？

（04）  
蜜髮青年抱著紗布，走了一小段路後來到河邊。他張望了一下，確定四下無人，便拿著紗布洗滌起來。  
紗布已經經他洗過一次，這次只是再沖洗一下而已，因此河水雖沖洗過紗布，但仍尚稱乾淨，也沒有異味。  
他洗的認真，以至於他沒有發現有人在注視著他。

（05）  
戴著眼鏡的青年終於找到聲響的來源。在離他不遠的上游處，是一名年約二十六歲、有著極為精緻外貌，身形十分清瘦的青年。  
他的服飾並不是跟他同樣樣式，是敵軍。  
殺，還是不殺？青年猶豫著。  
蜜髮青年的制服乾淨，卻十分破舊。袖口幾乎脫線，也褪色不少。而他右臂上則是軍職徽。上頭有著權杖，又看著他在洗紗布，是醫官。  
紗布的量很大，儘管蜜髮青年手腳算快，但還有很多要洗。  
解決他們的醫官，敵軍應該很頭痛才對，但青年靈機一動，不知道哪來的勇氣，拿著一些紗布便蹲在他旁邊洗滌紗布起來。  
此舉終於引起蜜髮青年的注意。蜜髮青年對他微微一笑，笑的煞是好看。  
青年微微一愣，有多久沒有見過如此笑容？即便是敵軍，他好像也不怕他。  
而他也知道他的名字了，當時看到他左胸上的名牌，原來他叫不二周助。

（06）  
蜜髮青年洗紗布洗了好一陣子，才意識到自己被注意很久。  
往身邊看去，竟是一位穿著敵軍制服、戴著眼鏡的青年。年紀看上去大他兩歲左右，身形健壯，顯然是經過長久下來紮實的體能訓練。再看他臂上的軍徽。軍階不高，下士而已。  
左胸前的名牌正楷繡著他的名字，手塚國光。  
然而這都不是重點，他竟然在幫他洗紗布？從他熟練的動作便可知他不是第一次洗紗布。

時間彷彿靜止了。所有緊張跟敵我之分，跟著潺潺流水洗滌的一乾二淨。

（07）  
語言不通，名叫不二周助的青年笑著和他點頭。  
手塚國光知道那是道謝的意思。

（08）  
兩軍交戰在五天後。來得突然，不過雙方很有默契，都沒使全力打。  
這裡基地早成荒蕪，也沒戰略意義。剩下該做的唯有活著。  
他們這裡統計完畢，無人戰亡，傷者也不算多。但他們呢？  
手塚望著對面。對方戰報他們也知道了，亡者沒有，受傷人數大概十二人。  
十二人，也夠他忙了。他暗暗的想著。

（09）  
不二忙了一天，終於安置好所有傷患。臉上疲憊神情難掩。  
他很慶幸幾天前有將紗布處理乾淨，不然紗布早不夠用了。  
紗布，他想起那名叫手塚的青年幫他洗紗布的情形。  
從他的動作，他看的出來他是左撇子，左手肘有受過傷，他們的醫官有幫他好好處理嗎？這次戰役他有受傷嗎？  
無數的念頭在心中閃過。

（10）  
兩軍交戰，有個地方雙方會避開轟炸。明明是默契，然而這默契好的像是有契約明定般謹慎約束雙方的軍隊。  
是教堂，一個信仰跟希望僅存的地方。  
有默契的是，無論是誰，進到教堂就是認真禮拜，偶爾會有人彈琴眾人一起唱聖歌。  
語言不通，但音樂是。隨著眾人聲音響徹教堂屋頂，隨著中央通道通往禮拜堂的這條路，像是一條巨流，承載了眾人所有希望與信仰。  
信仰希望，高歌而唱。  
手塚卻更驚喜的發現彈琴的人竟是那名叫不二的青年。

原來還有機會見到這麼好看的場景，是不二彈琴的樣子。

（11）  
不二彈完琴，竟沒想到有人堵他。若是在野外肯定危險，但這是在教堂。  
堵他的人是手塚。不二一愣，想起他幫他洗過紗布，便笑著對他點頭。  
手塚指了指鋼琴，從懷中拿出一份簡譜遞到不二面前，他雙手發顫，但目光灼灼的看著他。  
不二迅速瞥了一眼，是他沒聽過的曲式，但旋律很好聽，他笑了笑接過簡譜，逕自走到鋼琴前彈奏起來。

明明是輕快的曲調，教堂內卻有不少人哭了出來。  
那是感動的淚水，那是聽到家鄉的音樂。

（12）  
手塚掩面，心跳跳的飛快，也隱約刺痛起來。  
還是對這個世界有愛吧，才有心疼的感覺。  
他想回到家鄉，活著回到能笑著聽那段旋律的地方。  
回家。

禮拜結束後，不二應了眾人要求多彈幾首。不二做人公平，敵我雙方家鄉曲目彈的數量一樣多，更是博得滿堂彩。  
隨著旋律起伏帶起內心深層的渴望，這是救贖。  
手塚一直等到眾人走的差不多，才終於找上不二。心中的感謝無以復加。

（13）  
不二發現手塚竟然在等他，朝他笑了笑。然而手塚卻突然向他鞠躬。  
不二一愣，閃身讓過，苦笑著搖頭。  
手塚不放棄，他雙手搭在他肩上，像是做了很大的決定，眼中閃過一絲毅然。  
他抱著他。

隔著單薄的軍服，感覺到對方的體溫，聽到他怦怦的心跳。像是用盡全力訴說著的心情全化為一個擁抱。  
不二懂了。

（14）  
放開不二後，不二卻示意他脫掉上衣。手塚不疑有他。令他驚訝的是不二抓起他的左手臂細看著。  
他迎上他的雙眼，手塚發現不二的雙眼是清澈的藍色，宛若他一直期待能見到的湛藍天空一般。  
不二輕輕按摩著手塚的手肘，鬆弛肌肉及活血，手塚感覺到手肘的不適減輕很多。

（15）  
雙方軍隊在一個月後戰況緊張。更是派出空軍掩護陸軍火力。就連手塚待的地方局勢也緊張起來。  
可像是說好的一般，兩邊指揮官都沒有要下令打仗的意思，但也不約而同的注意對方動向。  
手塚夜間站哨正是最好的證明。

（16）  
雙方主力軍隊在主戰場進入白熱化，兩邊軍營也不敢懈怠。如此情況再持續一個月，簡直令人身心俱疲。  
兩邊指揮也只好小戰幾場，做個戰報應付中央。  
手塚再度想起不二的工作是不是又增加了。  
不二也想著手塚是否受傷，左手肘的傷還痛嗎？  
兩人睜著赤紅色的雙眼，不是因為憤怒，而是疲憊。然而眼中還是閃著灼光。  
他們都不想放棄，一定還能見面。

（17）  
十二月下旬，雙方主力軍隊戰的疲乏。他們基地的戰事亦頻繁起來。  
緊張氣氛更勝從前。  
然後是震耳欲聾的轟炸機群從上空低飛過去的聲音。  
轟炸機後緊接著是戰鬥機緊跟在後。  
雙方人馬心提到嗓子眼，紛紛抬頭看著天空。  
戰還是不戰？  
會死嗎？

（18）  
轟炸機沒有攻擊，戰鬥機也沒有。卻投下大量的宣傳單。  
白色的宣傳單如雪花般飄下，眾人看傻了眼，直到第一位士兵大起膽子拾來閱讀。

上頭大大三個字：已議和。

（19）  
然而白色的雪片沒有結束，天空降起雪，止息了所有因戰事的激烈情緒。  
雙方人馬不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
「下雪了，今天是聖誕節啊！」有人這麼說道。  
聖誕節啊，團聚的日子，神聖而又充滿希望的日子。

（20）  
敵我雙方放下槍械，放下刀具，放下大砲，放下所有配戴在身上的兵器。  
在聖誕節議和真是太應景。  
但有可能與對方化敵為友一起慶祝嗎？  
即便雙方都有這個打算。

（21）  
他們的軍醫率先站起來，笑著點頭。眾人瞭然，不二若能用音樂感動兩邊，應該也能感動對方的情緒。  
不二拿著熱好的酒，跟煮好的熟食，輕巧的越過溝渠，越過界。

（22）  
那個下士在做什麼？卻見戴著眼鏡的下士手上抱著暖和的大衣，打著傘。  
如果他當第一個，那他更不能落後對方。手塚內心暗暗的想著。  
他輕巧的越過溝渠，越過界。

（23）  
兩人在邊界前站定，相互注視著對方。  
時間靜止了，聲音俱寂了，所有人的目光都在他們身上。

（24）  
不二笑著拿起食物跟酒，再往前踏一步。  
手塚抱緊了大衣，再往前踏一步，傘已經可以遮到對方的頭頂。  
不二喝了一口酒，將酒瓶遞給手塚。手塚捧場，立刻跟著喝了一口。  
全身暖了起來，令人弄不清到底是因為酒，還是大衣，又或者是氣氛？  
還沒結束，手塚丟下傘，拿著大衣為不二披上。  
然後他抱住了他。

週遭響起眾人一同吟唱的聖誕歌，氣氛頓時很暖和，也很歡樂。  
有多久沒有聽到愉悅的歌聲？  
那是活著而充滿希望的聲音，還有更重要的元素，那是愛。

（尾聲）  
無疆，所行之處不再受限。  
越界，只為與你共度一生。

（番外）  
接連幾次的教堂頌歌，手塚與不二也越發熟稔起來，兩人私下更是接觸甚密，手塚算準了不二洗紗布的時間，不二看清手塚值班的日子。  
有種東西不需語言即能交會，那叫默契。  
從一開始的驚訝、欣喜到習慣，彷彿兩人已商量好一般，甚至演練過千萬回。  
一日兩人在洗紗布後手塚再也克制不住，在不二替他按摩完手臂跟背部後，死死扣住不二細瘦的手腕。  
不二不明所以的看著他，然而眼神相當溫和，湛藍的雙眼能包容一切的溫柔。  
兩人行軍作戰已久，不二看清他眼底的慾望。  
手塚深呼吸並閉上雙眼，再睜開眼後腦中已恢復冷靜，他咕噥一聲，歉然向不二鞠躬致歉。  
不二聽出手塚在道歉的意思，然而他手掌一翻反抓住手塚的手腕。  
手塚驚訝的看著他，也驚訝於不二的握力竟然並不輕。不二笑的很溫和，看著他的臉逐漸逼近他，然後唇上一暖，不二吻了他。手塚知道意思了。  
兩人明白時間寶貴，當下很乾脆的脫了上衣，手塚的身材精壯且肌肉分明；不二乍看之下瘦削卻也極為結實，雖然沒有明顯的塊狀肌肉但摸著也能感受出他肌肉線條。  
不二微微一笑，替手塚拉下褲頭，手塚更是為不二脫了貼身衣物，兩人赤裸相見不過幾秒的時間。  
手塚隨即將不二按倒在草地，親吻他的額頭、鼻尖、雙唇，抱著他再將臉埋入他的頸肩，順勢吸吮凸出的鎖骨。比起不二，被按摩過的手塚他的肌肉遠比不二的放鬆許多。  
不二被弄得很癢，抓著手塚手臂的力道也大了起來。  
手塚已經來到不二的胸膛，他輕咬他的乳頭。適中的力道，又帶著一點挑逗，不二扭動腰肢。然而還沒結束，手塚繼續舔了不二的腹部，肚臍部分似乎是不二的敏感帶，他癢的弓起身子，忍笑忍的全身發顫。  
兩人體溫越發升高。  
不二似乎不願手塚專美於前，利用體位優勢，修長的手指輕撫手塚的後頸，手塚似乎很享受他的手技。不二動作更快，順勢滑下到他的胸膛後就捏了手塚的臀肉。  
長年行軍的手塚屁股自然結實，還沒結束，手塚只感覺到自己的肉棒一緊，原來不二不曉得什麼時候已經握緊他的陽具，在不二上下滑動後手塚的陽具硬挺起來。  
兩人已經沒時間訝異對方對性事的熟練。雙方經挑逗下，不二幽穴充滿淫水，手塚陽具一柱擎天，連潤滑都省去了。手塚從背後抱著不二進去他的後穴。

不二疼的輕叫出聲，然而更多卻是兩人粗重的呼吸聲，幸而身旁潺潺的流水聲直接掩蓋過兩人的喘氣聲。他們身上更是對方的汗味，青草味也掩蓋不了他們身上性愛後的滋味。  
那滋味有如偷嚐禁果一般，刺激而危險，怦怦的心跳即是最好的證明。  
高潮已過，兩人躺在草地上喘著氣，胸膛劇烈起伏，宛如行軍兩萬哩。

好半晌，終於意識到該回營隊。手塚與不二在河邊簡單盥洗後，再度披上軍服。  
不同樣式的軍服，效力不同國家，但卻不是兩人的距離。告別前兩人再度擁吻。  
即使隔著敵對陣營，兩顆心卻甘願被綁在一起，一起行軍。  
心之所向朝哪行軍，有個東西即便身處黑暗或行走薄冰都會讓他們努力活著，是如引燈般的存在：好比他，好比愛情。  
穿透樹蔭的陽光依舊刺眼，整裝好再出發，還要繼續新的明天。  
如同聖歌裡所吟唱的，切莫放棄渺茫希望。

全文完


End file.
